


White Hot Scissors and Empty Lighters

by prismfiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Basically, Burning, F/M, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, Self Harm, Vent Writing, branding ?, may be triggering, something like that, they hurt themself with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismfiend/pseuds/prismfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves the rush. The searing pain he gets from pressing the hot metal against his sensitive skin. The feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins, making his body shakey. His mind forgetting the Hell from earlier today.</p>
<p>Warning: May be triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Hot Scissors and Empty Lighters

     Danny unlocks his door with shakey hands, warm tears streaming down his face. The door unlocks and he opens it, moving the hair out of his face. Barry isn't home, he's going to be editing late tonight. Danny slams the door, taking off his many layers of clothes and satchel and throwing it onto the couch. Danny stands, stoicly, in the empty apartment for a bit. Tears already drying onto his cheeks and eyes puffing up. After a couple seconds, Danny shouts and screams at the top of his lungs, collapsing on the floor, tears once again spilling out of his eyes. He curls into his knees and grips his wild hair. In his screaming rage, he stands up and begins punching the wall. After five solid hits, dry wall dust begins emerging from the punches. Danny's bruised knuckles are swelling from the pain. Danny wipes the salty tears away with his red and swole hand. He stops shouting and stands in silence for a moment. Taking the time to remember earlier today.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "So, Ross" Dan says, with every bit of pride he has. Despite his nonchalant demenor and smooth voice, he is nervous as fuck. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Ross directs his eyes to Dan. The greyish blue eyes opened wide. Danny wonders if Ross sees through his rugged demenor.

     "What is it?" Ross replies, with a small amount of uncertainty in his voice.

      "I wanted to talk to you about, something personal. This is really important. so be fucking serious." Danny says, smirking at the end to show a slight joking manner. Ross smiles back and nods.

     "Go for it, man. You know you can trust me." Ross says, with that stupid cute grin on his face. Danny stares at Ross for a bit before breathing a heavy sigh and opening his mouth.

     "You know how we've been doing Steam Train for a while now?" Danny says, pausing to see a reaction. Ross nods, his smile fades slightly. "Well...I wanted you to know..fuck man." Danny stops and rubs the back of his neck, directing his head towards the ground. 

     "Dan, you know you can tell me anything." Ross says, leaning forward slightly. Danny raises his head back up, making Ross lean back once again. Dan looks Ross dead in the eyes and manages to say it.

     "I love you. As in  _love you_ love you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Danny stumbles to his room. His vision blurred by more tears.

     "what the fuck was I thinking, god fucking dammit." Dan mutters, opening his bedroom door, closing it behind him, before falling onto his large bed. "dan you fucking idiot of course he wouldn't feel the same. dan you dumbass, fuck." Dan curls up in his bed and crys straight for a while, glancing at his nightstand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Dan, sorry bud, but I'm straight." Ross says, reaching out to Dan. Dan is on the curb, resting his elbows on his knees. "I just can't feel the same way" Dan jerks back at Ross' touch. 

     "Don't fucking  _touch_ me." Dan stands up, towering over the younger man. "Don't you  _dare_ fucking  _touch me_." He pushes Ross, full force, from the middle of his chest. Ross stumbles back and falls onto the concrete.

      "Dan, Jesus.." Ross says in shock before getting up and rushing inside. Dan sighs and looks around, seeing people across the street staring at him.

     " **What the _fuck_  do you want? This isn't your fucking business.**" Dan shouts to them, dispatching them with mutters and grumbles. Dan lets out a huff of air and heads inside the building to get his keys.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Dan's phone begins vibrating crazily. Dan takes it out of his pant pocket and glances at the lock screen.

**-messages from "Ross" (9)**

Dan shakely opens unlocks the phone, reading the messages.

**-hey bud u ok?**

**-hey ur still my closest friend**

**-talk to me buddy**

**-i dont want to see u hurt**

Danny locks his phone and chucks it across the room.

     "you don't care about me. you don't." Dan whispers before opening his nightstand and scavenging around for two things. He finally finds them. A half full disposable lighter and a pair of barber scissors. Dan lets out a shakey breath and flicks the lighter flint. He watches the bright red and yellow flame, waiting for it to die down to the deep blue he needs. As the flame gets there, he grabs the scissors and runs them through the flame, watching the blade get hot. He smirks slightly as he blows out the lighter and raises the hot scissor blades over his wrist. He braces himself and presses the searing metal to his wrist. The smell of flesh and tears fill his nostrils. He hears the apartment door open hurriedly, several voices fill the small apartment. Danny jumps up and locks his door, barricading it with his desk chair. 

     "Danny! Danny, come on, man!" Barry shouts into the apartment. Danny's breath and heart rate quicken. He grabs the lighter and lets tears stream down his face.

     "Go away!" Danny shouts, back pressed against the door. "Just get the fuck out of here!"

     "Danny, open the fucking door." Arin says, calmly with a sense of worry in his voice. "I know you aren't a dumbass, dude." Danny opens his mouth in a silent sob. He flicks the lighter on and holds it under his forearm.

     "You don't fucking know that, you fucking don't know me." Dan lets the flames lick his arm, leaving a searing pain behind "Leave me alone!" Danny slides down the door, onto the floor. Arin and Barry pound on the door, trying to open it with all they can. Danny covers his arm in burns before the fire goes out. He looks to the lighter, slightly confused. It's empty. He throws it across the room and curls up on the ground. Arin rams into the door, opening it enough. Pushing Dan slightly, Arin forces the door open. Barry and Arin immediatly go onto their knees, checking to see if Danny is alright. Danny just lays loose and emotionless, letting them examine him and ask questions, not answering any of them. Much too late, does Danny realize Ross outside his door. Danny keeps eye contact with Ross, watching Ross' eyes well up with tears. Danny manages to break away, from Barry and Arin's nurturing grip, and stand up. He walks slowly towards Ross, Ross' face filling with fear, confusion, and shock. Danny stops, inches from Ross. Understanding that Ross is straight, and that there's nothing he can do to change that, he hugs Ross in a warm embrace. Ross stands stiff, at first, before fully understanding the situation. He then goes into the hug. holding Dan close and resting his head on Dan's shoulder. 

Danny should have known. Ross will always still be there for him, even if it's not as close as he'd imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am and tired as fuck give me a break.


End file.
